


Getting Guy Good (One Shot)

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Robin Hood AU One Shots [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Guy Gets Marian, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton
Series: Robin Hood AU One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765945
Kudos: 9





	Getting Guy Good (One Shot)

Guy was nervous as he sat behind you holding your waist. He didn’t recognize this area and wondered where you were.

“Marian, where are you taking me?” He growled in your ear.

“To an abandoned cabin. My friend used to live here, but she moved away recently and I wanted to show it to you.” You explained with a sly grin.

He growled in your ear, “What use do I have for a cabin in the middle of the woods?”

You smirk. “You’ll see… ahhhh! Here it is!” You say as you bring your horse to a halt. You slide off and tie it to a nearby tree leaving a long enough lead for it to graze comfortably.

Guy slides off and looks around, nervous. He cautiously makes his way into the porch and looks in the door and windows. He turns to see you at the corner of the porch.

His eyes get huge. You have your skirt pulled up and you’re fingering yourself as you rest your leg on a thick log turned on it’s end. He sees you neglected to wear your undergarments this morning and he lets out a needy growl.

His growls make your hair stand on end. He smirks and looks at you with a hungry, predatory look in his eyes. He stalks over and pushes your hand away.

“Allow me.” He orders and removes his glove with his teeth. He tosses the glove to the floor and steps close, reaches down to your dripping cunt and inserts his long, wonderful finger and begins to stroke your walls.

“Mmmmmmmm oooohhh Guyyyyyyy!” You moan in his ear as you grab his hardening cock through his leather pants. He rumbles a moan into your ear. You reach into your pocket and pull out a section of rope and lower your leg.

He tries to keep his finger inside you but you pull it out and bring it to your lips and suck it clean, making him moan. His eyes close enjoying the feeling. You take the rope and wrap it around his wrist.

His eyes fly open and he growls, “Marian?!?” As he grabs your hands with his free one. You smile at him sweetly. “Trust me, my love, let me do this.” He looks at you nervously with a raised eyebrow. “Do you not trust me Guy?” You ask him.

“I trust you, my love. But I do not trust Robin. What if he shows up and you have my hands bound?” He whispers in your ear as he allows you to bind his wrists, watching you and then nervously scans the tree line behind you.

“I will handle it if he shows up.” You say as you turn him so his back is against the corner support post of the porch. “Now, raise your hands.” You tell him, stepping on the log to reach above him and tie his hands to the post.

You can tell he is nervous. “You hop down off the log and kiss him seductively. You run your fingers through his longer hair, down his jacket front, then you squat and pull a rope section from your pocket. You caress his crotch with your cheek to distract him as you caress his leg and tie his ankle to the railing, then caress his other leg and pull a third piece of rope from your pocket and tie this ankle to the railing as well.

You stand and kiss him deeply making him moan when you break the kiss suddenly leaving him wanting you more, and you begin to unclasp his leather jacket. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Marian-“ you stop him with a finger to his lips, which he promptly sucks into his mouth and toys with his tongue. You grin and pull it out a little then push back in a few times. His lips turn up into a grin. “Hush now. No more complaints or I shall have to gag you!” You tell him with a purr.

You pull your finger from his lips and kiss him sweetly. Then you push open his jacket and begin to pull his shirt up around his chest so it bunches up at his arm pits. He lets out a low, long growl.

You run your nails down his chest as you rub against his cock. “You feel so good Sir Guy, and here you are at my mercy.” You say as you look up into his uncertain, blue eyes. “Mariannnn.” He moans.

You grin and lean down and take his erect nipple into your mouth and begin to suck on it as you drag your nails around to his bare back. He moans a low, deep moan of pleasure that makes his chest vibrate under your lips. You drag your nails up and down his back, chest and sides earning more of those rumbling moans.

“Oh God! Marian, please?!?!” You smirk and move to his other nipple. He moans loudly again. You glide your hand down to his crotch and begin to rub it. “Oh God, Marian, you feel so good! Don’t stop!” He says as he moans your name as his head drops back against the post you tied him to and his eyes roll back in his head.

You feel his legs buckle for a moment then he realizes you have bound his legs as well. He groans and pushes himself to stand once more. You grin and kiss him passionately as you hook your hand behind his head and tug his hair gently in the way you know drives him crazy. “Mmmmmmmmm” is all he can do.

You break the passionate kiss and he watches as you snake down his body and begin to loosen the belt of his sword. You remove it and fasten it around the railing at his left. Then you unlace his leather pants. You pull them down slowly and his stiff member bobs out at attention. You lick its tip as you lower his pants to his knees.

He groans and tries not to buck his hips. “Marian, what are you-“ you stop him mid sentence when you take him in your mouth and begin swirling your tongue around his tip. “Oh God!” Is all he gets out as his eyes close and his head flops back. He lets out a sexy, low moan that almost sounds like a purr. “Oh yes! God that feels amazing!”

“God Marian, do you know what your lips do to me!” He says and bucks into your mouth a few times as his composure begins to slip.

You grin and begin to suck him taking him balls deep into your throat. “Ohhhhhh gooooddd!!!” He groans.

You do this a few times then slowly pull off of him, swirling your tongue around his length as you pull your lips off of his throbbing member. A small whine leaves his lips as he pants, eyes closed.

You stand and lick your lips. His eyes open, watching you from the place of pleasure you’re drowning him in.

You unbutton your blouse and pull it from your skirt, then lean into him and begin nibbling his neck as you rub your chest against his and slide your arms seductively around his chest, hugging him. Earning more moans. He bucks his hips into you seeking more stimulation.

You grin wickedly. You nibble his earlobe and whisper, “What do you want Sir Guy of Gisborne? More caresses, nibbles and kisses? Or do you want to be inside me balls deep, feeling my heat and wetness tight around your rock.... Hard.... Dick.” you ask as you palm his throbbing member.

“Oh God ! Mariannnnnn please!!!! He begs as the pain in his dick was becoming unbearable. You continue to talk dirty to him. Suggesting all kinds of things you could do to pleasure him. Putting suggestive pictures in his mind of such activities. He moans again.

You grin and step back several steps. You pull the front of your skirt up revealing to him two sets of straps, one set against each thigh. You take the two on one side and secure your skirt between the ties then secure the other side.

Guy sees your pussy and his dick throbs and bounces, begging you for entrance to your hot cave. He swallows thickly, eyes begging you for his release. You stand there for a moment admiring him, knowing he is becoming desperate to have you and that you are driving him to the edge. You smirk wickedly.

“Woman, get over here and fuck me or I will break these restraints and take you on the floor of this cabin!” He demands.

You give him a wicked grin and saunter back to him and wrap one leg around his hip and an arm around his neck. You play with his hair at the back of his neck and rub against him, making him moan when he feels your heat against him. You know he won’t last long.

“Just for that, I’m gonna do this slowly.” You whisper in his ear as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself up onto him, hanging off his neck. He whimpers at your comment, then grunts as you pull yourself up and you wrap your legs around his hips and hang your feet over the railing of the porch, pinning him to it.

You begin to slowly grind against his dick and suck, nibble and kiss his neck, and ear. He closes his eyes and moans trying to control his urge and not come yet. You rub your breasts across his bare chest and you feel him pull on the arm restraints. He growls, wanting to wrap his arms around you and fuck you hard and fast. You smirk knowing you hold his reins this time.

You grab the post behind his head and lift yourself so his tip just grazes your entrance. You pause and he tries to thrust into you but you raise your hips enough so he only gets a little of the tip inside you. You grasp his hair and tug. his head to look up at you. “None of that now. I’m in charge here, you do as I say.” Earning a growl from him, his ice blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

“ You’ll pay-“ he starts but you impale yourself on his dick till he is balls deep. His eyes fly open wide and he lets out a very loud moan and bucks a few times.

“ You were saying?” You ask.

“Oh God! You wicked woman! You are so hot and tight...!” He gets out before you take him in a passionate kiss and start fucking him oh so very slowly. He moans deeply into your lips as you battle for dominance with his tongue. You pick up the pace of your hips a little and release him from the kiss.

His head falls back and he begins panting. “Marian! Oh God! I’m close!” He warns as you wrap your legs tight around him and earnestly start riding him hard, your breasts bouncing against his chest, and your moans and panting driving him nuts. He begins to instinctively match your thrusts with his own driving you closer to orgasm.

“Marian, get off, I’m going to come!” He warns. But you keep riding him. “Then come!” You demand. “Come inside me! I’m yours!” You tell him between pants. “I want to give you children, my Love. It’s okay!” He tries desperately to hold back, groaning. You lean into his ear and whisper, “Come for me big Guy, make me scream your name so Vasey can hear it in Nottingham!” That was all it took to tip him over the edge…

“Oh God Marian!” He roars, his thrusts studder and he shudders as you feel your orgasms hit and your walls clamp down on him and he begins to throb inside you filling you with his hot seed. You cry out his name loudly and thrust him into you a few more times milking his hard length. His legs buckle and you two hang there for a few moments as you ride the waves of the orgasms.

You recover first and begin to ride him again. He groans, dazed by the orgasm and hardens immediately. He eventually is able to and stands and begins to match your thrusts as he nuzzles your neck. You lean back and place your breast near his mouth. He shifts his head and begins to suck your nipple…hard. He nips it as he feels both your orgasms grow. He growls and you let out a low, sensuous moan that pushes him over the edge. He roars your name and bucks hard, sending you over the edge with a scream of his name. You cling to the post behind him as his knees again buckle and he is panting and hangs by his wrists, grasping the rope to no avail. “Thank you My Love.” you whisper into his ear and give it little kisses. He grunts, still unable to speak.

“I love you Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Loxley.” You tell him as the two of you regain use of your bodies. You kiss him sweetly as he slowly stands and leans against the railing looking at you with love and adoration. Then you kiss his neck and face with soft kisses. Carefully, you let yourself down.

He watches as you pull a cloth from your pocket. You use it to clean him off, then you carefully pull his pants back up. You pull his shirt back down and tuck it into his pants as well as his softening dick. Then you gently lace up the front of his pants and unhook his sword’s belt from the railing. You slide the belt for his sword back up onto his hips and tighten the buckle back to the notch he wears it at.

He kisses the top of your head as you redo the clasps of his jacket. Then he watches as you take the cloth, clean yourself up of the come running down your thighs and then to his surprise you wad the cloth and shove it inside your cave. Then you let your skirt down and start untying his legs. Caressing his package with your cheek.

Last you untie his arms. As you release them from the post above his head he brings them down around you with a groan. You rub his sore shoulders and he nuzzles into your neck. “I love you, Marian. Thank you for this, my Love.

You make me the happiest man on earth when I’m with you but especially when I’m inside you. ” he says as he peppers your neck and shoulder with kisses as he holds you against him with his bound arms. You grin and turn around in his arms. You untie his wrists and gently rub them and kiss where it’s red from the rope.

He leans down and turns your head so he can kiss you as he caresses your face, neck and chest. He holds you tight against him as he plunders your mouth and he begins massaging your bare breast before buttoning up your blouse and tucking it into your skirt.

“Why did you put the cloth where you did? My love.” He asks as he holds you close. You giggle. "So i wouldn’t be dribbling out your come all over my skirts and saddle.” You say. “And to keep it inside me a little longer.” You giggle.

He gives you a squeeze. “I will give you more once we get back to our chambers my love.” He promises you in his low, velvety, most seductive voice.

“Happy 1 year anniversary my husband!” You say as he kisses you sweetly. “Yes, yes it is!” He replies and turns you to walk back to your horse. 


End file.
